Entrevistando a One Piece!
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un show de entrevista con el elenco de One Piece ¬¬U creo que era bastante obvio no?


**Entrevistando a One Piece!**

Un show de entrevista con el elenco de One Piece ¬¬U creo que era bastante obvio no?

Humor/general

Holas a todas las que pasen a ver mi humilde fic n.n ya se que están pensando "no debería actualizar mis otros fics?" pero como siempre es en la vida, tengo otras cosas que hacer que me impiden concentrarme en esta labor ¬¬U pero tengan por seguro que me esfuerzo en terminar mis historias, es que a veces pasa tanto tiempo que pierdo el hilo de la trama y me quedo en blanco, y se me ocurren otro montón de ideas que no quisiera desperdiciar u.ù creo que me dedicare a escribir oneshots, a menos que me de para mas, lo que no pienso que me ocurra muy seguido x-x

No obstante ù.ú aquí les dejo este fic mientras aguardan el capitulo de mi otro fic en esta sección, que ya falta poco para el final. Es algo para reírse un rato, así que talvez las personalidades estén un poco fuera de carácter, pero es solo para divertir n-n.

**Advertencias: **One Piece es propiedad de Echiido Oda, yo solo los e tomado prestados un rato. Las personalidades pueden estar un poco OOC(Out Of Character-Fuera de personaje), y puede contener YAOI, si, leíste bien, yaoi, así que si no lees la advertencia y te encuentras con algo que no te guste no aceptare reclamos ni responsabilidad por traumas u otras afecciones mentales ¬¬ lees bajo tu propio riesgo

Ayas leído o no la advertencia, aquí esta el fic.

ººººº

Una música estruendosa era la presentación del show de entrevistas XXXXXXXX (no pondré titulo porque no se me ocurre nada x-xU)

Las cámaras y luces enfocan al centro de un plato donde una chica morena esta sentada en un sillón sonriendo a la tribuna de fans, (y unos cuantos hombres admiradores de Nami y Robin)

-Wolas a todos los que nos acaban de sintonizar, les da la bienvenida su anfitriona Miko.-saluda con cara de tonta, al puro estilo de Luffy.-Bien, como no me pagan lo suficiente por aparecer en este estúpido programa ¬¬ seré breve y presentare a los invitados.

-Es tarado y distraído, pero con un corazón de oro, Monkey D. Luffy!-el mencionado es enfocado en un silla con las piernas cruzadas sobre ella y riéndose.-Hola Mamyyyyyyyy...

-Es el buscapleitos del grupo, y se la pasa durmiendo 23 horas al día, Roronoa Zoro!- se lo enfoca a este todo desparramadote en la silla, apenas si sabiendo en donde se encontraba.-mmm te matare ñam ñam... u¬ú

-Ella es ruda y rebelde y te cobrara por tan solo mirarla, ella es Nami!-la pelirroja esta con las piernas cruzadas contando billetes, escondiéndolos súbitamente en su espalda.-Que están viendo?!

-Es un mujeriego pero se ve tan bien como cocina, el sexy Sanji.-se le enfoca en una pose muy provocativa.-Hola preciosas.-sonríe, recibiendo un almohadazo del espadachín, que tenia ganas de molestarlo, a los segundos ambos están teniendo una guerra de almohadas pero sin almohadas.

-Ella es hermosa, aunque un poco extraña, y probablemente se haya leído un biblioteca entera. Nico Robin!-Robin sonríe, y dando un pequeño guiño a la cámara, la cual se desquebrajo por los gritos de los fans.

-Y con ellos el doctor mas pequeño del mundo, Tony Tony Chopper!-el renito saludo, sonrojándose con el grito de su club de fans en la tribuna.

-Bien creo que esos son todos ¬¬.-Miko con cara de enojada ya que no le están pagando casi nada, pero se aguanta por estar junto a sus dos bishones favoritos.

-Oigan y yo?!-grito un moreno con una gorra verde y una resortera, visiblemente molesto.

-A si, y el menos importante del grupo, Ussop.-agrega la conductora sin ganas, recibiendo una mirada de odio del mencionado.-Bien, ya termino la presentación?-pregunta Miko a un auxiliar que rápidamente se quita de la vista de la cámara.

-Eh... n-nU esto entonces comencemos con el show.

Toda la tribuna se pone a gritar, excepto un pequeño grupito al que no le pagaron.

-Ejem... bien se suponía que yo tenia que leer estas tarjetas con preguntas para los invitados, pero resulta que están vacías por que NADIE ¬¬ me aviso que YO tenia que escribir las preguntas porque el escritor renuncio hace como tres días.-silencio incomodo.-Así que antes de que empezara el show pase una caja para que el publico escribiera sus preguntas para los invitados, yo leeré las preguntas y los invitados las contestaran, esta bien?

Todos murmuraron a la vez aceptando la modalidad.

-Ok, aquí va la primera pregunta: 1º "A que hora se sirve la carne?" O.o?

-LUFFY!-gritaron todos.

-Que? Acaso no vamos a comer o que? O.o

-No Luffy, se suponía que comieras antes de venir ¬¬U-contesto una sudorosa Miko pasándose un pañuelo a la cara.

-NUUUUUUUUU! Me moriré de hambre! T.T

-Luffy, hace una hora que comiste...-murmuro Sanji.

-XoX ...-ya se murió nnU

-O.oUUUU mejor le traigo algo.

-Continuemos ¬¬ 2º "Porque todos tienen sueños tan raros?"

-Porque todas estas personas están locas u.u-dictamino el pequeño doctor del grupo.

-Y lo dice el reno parlanchín ¬¬-murmuro Ussop con mala cara.

Los dos se tiraron rayitos por los ojos. Miko suspiro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personajes tan locos como ellos.- 3º "Zoro, es verdad que nadie se interpondrá entre tus sueños y tu?" Que clase de pregunta es esta? ¬¬ pero igual contesta.

-No.-contesto lacónicamente.

-Ni siquiera cierta personita que conoces?

-Que insinúas? ¬¬-Zoro se puso a la defensiva.

-Yo solo leo lo que decía aquí O.oU- Miko empezó a sudar frió, rápidamente tomo otra tarjeta.-Ejem... 4º "Nami, quien te gusta, Sanji, Zoro o Luffy?"

-QUEEEEEEE?! Quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrió tremenda estupidez?-Nami amenazo al publico con un enorme puño.

-Nami por favor cálmate.-Murmuro tranquila Robin, y la chica se tranquilizo.-No voy a contestar a esa estupidez.

-Nami, mejor contesta, o sino te van a confiscar todas tus cosas n.n-advirtió Miko.-No me veas así, es regla del programa, yo no la invente.

-Malditos, ni se les ocurra tocar mi tesoro... esta bien u.ú... a mi me gusta-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH-un ruido de estática se escucho en los parlantes, ahogando las palabras de la pelirroja.-... y no voy a repetirlo ¬¬

-O.OU-cara de todos, excepto de Robin que disimulo su risita, ella si pudo escuchar la respuesta, y miro de reojo al cocinero.

-O.O... -.- auch mis ojos. 5º "A que hora se repite la carne?"

-LUFFY!!!-otra vez todos le gritaron al chico, que estaba muy ocupado devorando un pedazo de pierna.

-¬¬ mejor vigilo la caja 6º "Sanji, porque tienes ese jopo que te tapa tu ojo izquierdo? Te verías mas lindo sin el." Obviamente esta es de una chica.

-Pues tal vez tengas razón, pero así mantengo el misterio n.- -sonrió el rubio sensualmente.

-Si claro, apuesto que su otra ceja se apodero de la mitad de su cara.-se burlo Zoro.

-Cállate estúpido marimo si sabes lo que te conviene! Ò.-

-Inténtalo!-y otra vez esos dos se pusieron a pelear, levantando una nube de polvo de la que nadie sabia de donde salió. Dos grandes hombres de seguridad trataron de separarlos pero fueron mandados a volar, literalmente.

-7º "Quienes son tus padres? Esta va para Luffy."

-No lo se, nunca los conocí, mi abuelo dice que se tuvieron que ir a un viaje al que yo no podía ir n-n, tal vez algún día los encuentre.-todos se conmovieron ante esta respuesta.

-Si Luffy, tal vez.-Miko se pasa un pañuelo por los ojos.-Continuare... 8º "Ussop, cuando dejaras de ser tan torpe?"

-No lo se, esa es mi personalidad n.n

-Ussop te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir verdad? ¬¬U-dijo Nami.

-Que?... oigan! Ò.o

-9º "Robin, porque andas siempre con Chopper?"

-Porque es tan lindo y adorable, que te provoca querer abrazarlo y apretujarlo.- contesto mientras abrazaba melosamente al ciervito, que ya se ponía colorado.

-... 10º "Y te sientes cómodo con esto Chopper?"

-Acabas por acostumbrarte u//u

-11º "Luffy, tienes novia? Porque sino te mando mi numero telefónico..."

-O.o eh?-Luffy no entendido nada. Zoro rechino los dientes, y amenazo con una de sus katanas a la conductora.-Oye es lo que dice la tarjeta, no me mates!

-Oigan que es una novia?-pregunto Luffy. Todos se cayeron al piso al estilo anime.

-Pues una bella chica con la que tienes sex-. empezó Sanji pero fue cortado por un codazo de Nami.-No le hagas caso a este pervertido, Luffy, una novia es una persona con la que compartes una relación muy especial de afecto.

-Pude ser cualquier persona? o.o-dijo con inocencia.

-Claro.

-A bueno, entonces Zoro es mi novia!

Toda la gente quedo en Shock. Sanji se desmayo, Nami, Ussop y Chopper quedaron con cara de incredulidad, Robin esbozo una sonrisa. Zoro se puso colorado.-No se refiere a eso tonto!-quiso cambiar de tema.

-Pero no fue eso lo que dijiste anoc-

-Podemos continuar porfavor!- y volvía a amenazar a la conductora.-Ah claro claro! n.nUUUUU 12º "Ussop porque la narizota? es por todo lo que mientes?"

-Mi nariz me la heredo mi madre para su información, y ella era una mujer hermosa, era una santa y gran mujer.

-Esta bien, no era para que te ofendieras. 13º "Nami, si ya vencieron a Arlong, porque sigues obsesionada con el dinero?"

-Porque el dinero es lo que hace que el mundo gire.

-Pero si me permitieras, dulce Nami, mi amor te mostraría el mundo entero y mas...-dijo Sanji arrodillado frente a la navegante, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara como respuesta.

-Ni yo se como hago para aguantarlos ¬¬U-Miko volvió a sacar otro papel de la caja en su regazo.-14º "Sanji, cuantas novias haz tenido?"

-Uff tantas que ni me acuerdo.-Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.-Pero ninguna se compara con la bella Nami-san y Robin-san.-Nami se sonrojo un poquito pero disimulo.

-15º "Robin, cuantos libros haz leído?"

-Unos 3 o 4... millones n-n

-o.oU vaya si que te gusta la lectura 16º "Que significa Shanks para ti Luffy?"

-Shanks es un gran hombre, él es mi héroe, me enseño que siempre hay tener esperanzar y no dejar de sonreír.-Zoro bajo la vista, un poco triste y molesto por la idolatría que sentía su capitán por aquel hombre.

-17º "y que le dirías si lo vieras ahora?"

-Pues... nunca lo pensé, talvez...

De repente un tipo pelirrojo con una gabardina gris entra en el foro.-Este, aquí venden cerveza?

-Shanks!!!-gritaron todos asombrados.

-Eh? O.o que paso? Que hice ahora? Me volví a meter en un baño de mujeres? Ah! hola Luffy!- le saludo como si lo hubiera visto ayer. Luffy se quedo estático unos segundos, y luego, sin aguantar mas, corrió y lo abrazo.

-Shanks, en donde estabas?! Te estuve buscando por todos lados!

-Ah... por ahí surcando los siete mares. Veo que haz crecido, recuerdo cuando eras así de chiquito.-y le palmeo la cabeza al chico que solo se rió. De pronto se escucho un tremendo crujido, Zoro había arrancado los brazos de su silla.- Estas cosas me incomodaban.-dijo con cara de "atrévete a preguntar y te mato"

-Y que le pasa a tu amigo? o.o-pregunto el pelirrojo al moreno en susurro.-No lo se, siempre se pone así cuando hablo con alguien bien parecido.-Shanks sonrió, entendiendo enseguida lo que pasaba con el espadachin.

-Oye Shanks, hay algo que quería decirte hace mucho.-se dirigió Luffy a Shanks muy serio.

-Si?

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a ver que decía el chico de goma después de tantos años de espera.

-... quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?!

Caída general. Después de tantos años le iba a preguntar solo eso?!

-Claro!-sonrió como Luffy siempre lo hace.-Oye y habrá cerveza?

-No lo creo, mis nakamas no me dejan tomar.

-Ya veo que tu tripulación te quiere mucho.- y le dijo a la oreja.-En especial el de pelo verde.

-Y por que lo dices? O.o

-Por la forma en que me ve, se nota a leguas que el esta celos...-pero no pudo terminar porque otra persona entro.-Shanks idiota! Que demonios estas haciendo?!

Mihawk entro al foro con mala cara.-TU?!!!!- grito Zoro pasmado.

-Hace como hora y media que te vengo esperando estúpido, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para malgastarlo así contigo.-dijo Hawkeye con su acento francés.-Ya vámonos.

-Si, me había olvidado que estabas conmigo.-Shanks se rió como tonto.

-Oye espera que no me vas a retar a un duelo?!-Zoro llego al lado del grupo, ya desenfundando sus katanas.-mmm... no, todavía estas verde para que me enfrentes, y además no tengo tiempo, tengo que llevarme a este imbecil alcohólico antes de que cause mas problemas y yo tenga que pagarlos ¬¬.-Hawkeye se llevo a rastras a Shanks por el cuello de su camisa.

-Nos vemos en tu cumpleaños Luffy!-grito Shaks antes de desaparecer.

-Chaoooo-saludo Luffy con la mano en alto.

-Esto... podemos volver al programa de una vez?-murmuro Miko que no se atrevió a interrumpir toda la escena. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus sillas, la de Zoro había sido reemplazada por una mas barata, ya que el programa no contaba con mucho presupuesto.

-En donde estaba... o.o... demonios perdí la caja, a no acá esta! Bien pregunta numero 18º "Nami cuando le pedirás a Sanji que se case contig...?" OxO!

Nami se puso roja como el sol, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por la ira que corroía sus venas. Al la escena siguiente vemos como esta perseguía a Miko con su vara para matarla.-Si yo no sabia!!!!!!!-gritaba la pelinegro escapando desesperadamente.

-Ah mi linda pelirroja, yo sabia que me querías a pesar de todos esos insultos, palizas, puñetazos, quemadas con mis cigarrillos y humillaciones n//n-decía un Sanji en el séptimo paraíso. Todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, en vista de que la anfitriona Miko-san no podrá seguir, yo relatare las preguntas restantes n-n.-sonrió Robin tomando la caja, con ayuda de sus brazos extra, con un par tomo la caja y con otro sacaba la tarjeta y ella lo leía.-Pregunta numero 19º "Luffy, como te hiciste esa cicatriz que tienes en la mejilla?"

-A pues fue cuando era chico, que me subí a un árbol de cincuenta y cinco metros de altura, y mi hermano Ace me dijo que siguiera hasta la punta porque se le había atorado su barrilete, o era una pelota? No importa, me dijo que no había problema si me caí que el me atraparía, y pues cuando alcance la punta la rama se rompió y me caí al suelo n.n

-Y que paso con tu hermano, no que iba a atrapar?-pregunto Ussop confundido.

-Jajaja es que se quedo dormido jajajaja

-Con razón, de la caída quedo tarado para toda la vida ¬.-.-murmuro Sanji, que ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Continuemos.-dijo Robin impasible como siempre.-pregunta 20º "Ussop, haz considerado ir a las olimpiadas? con lo que corres no sorprendería que ganaras en las carreras."

-Si supongo que tienes razón, entreno todo el tiempo, no es fácil tener una buena velocidad para dejar atrás a todos tus enemigos. Una vez corrí tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta había llegado hasta Egipto y me encontré frente a una esfinge gigante, pero siendo el valiente Capitán Ussop me le enfrente y...

-Ya empezó este...-se quejaron todos. Unas horas después de que terminara su historia, a la que Chopper escucho atentamente, siguieron con las preguntas.

-Pregunta 21º "Porque se odian tanto Sanji y Zoro?"

-Pues porque si.-respondió simplemente Luffy.

-No porque si, digo, somos amigos y todo, pero el idiota del marimo siempre me saca de mis casillas cuando le pone azúcar a las lentejas en vez de sal ò.ó-respondió el susceptible cocinero.

-Pues perdona, pero a algunos nos gusta así, acaso alguien te nombro rey del mundo para que elijas lo que le pongo a mi plato?-Zoro empezaba a exasperarse por lo excéntrico que era el cocinero.

-Pero ese plato lleva sal, que idiota le pone azúcar?!

-Pues yo y no soy idiota, cocinero de mierda!

-Ahora te voy a enseñar adonde te puedes meter el salero!-y así Sanji salto sobre Zoro y empezaron a rodar por el piso dándose con todo lo que tenían. Todos animaban la pelea y hasta había apostadores, de echo el apostador era Ussop XD

-Bueno YAAAAAAA!!!

Todos se quedaron estáticos, Luffy se había enojado. (que miedo ó.o)

-Yo soy el capitán, y les ordeno que dejen de pelear ahora mismo.-ambos obedecieron a regañadientes las ordenes del capitán y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

-Pregunta 22º-continua la chica que nada en este mundo parecía afectarle.- "que significa Tashigi para ti, Zoro?"

-Pues... es una linda chica, si tan solo no quisiera matarme ¬¬U

-23º "y si no quisiera matarte, intentarías algo con ella?" n.n

-Ja Zoro! Este tarado no seria ni capaz de hablarle a una chica.-se reía Sanji. Zoro se enfureció-Ya cállate, yo puedo invitarla si quisiera, me oíste?!

Luffy suspiro y se puso de pie para irse.-Señor Luffy adonde va?- dijo Chopper sin entender porque el chico de goma se retiraba.

-Solo me voy porque ya me di cuenta que estoy de mas aquí.-dijo en tono algo molesto.

Robin relato una extraña pregunta de la que nadie se percato.-24º "Capitan-san, porque esta tan molesto?"

-Eh... pues... porque Zoro es un idiota!-contesto sin darse cuanta en realidad de lo que había echo.

-Y porque yo soy el idiota?!-se enfado el peliverde, sin entender porque todo el mundo le decía que era un idiota, en especial su capitán.

Luffy comprendió que había hablado en voz alta pero ya no podía retractarse, así que continuo.- Eh... porque si y ya!-hizo un puchero.

-Porque si no es una respuesta! Y porque estas enojado?

-Yo no estoy enojado! Acaso lo parezco?!-grito Luffy, a lo que nadie se atrevía a contestar.

-Pues si!-excepto el peliverde. Todo parecía indicar que se armaría otra pelea, de no ser porque Robin vino al rescate.

-25º "Zoro-san, que no se da cuenta de que a veces es muy insensible?"-dijo Robin continuando con las preguntas.

-Que soy insensible, eso no es cierto.-se indigno el espadachin.

-Mentira. A veces eres tan... tan pesado que quisiera... argh!- dejo colgada la frase el chico del sombrero, tan molesto que ya no sabia ni que decir.

Zoro alzo una ceja, extrañado por la repentina furia del capitán.-Luffy... acaso estas celoso?

-CELOSO?! Porque habría de estarlo? Acaso crees que me importa que te guste mas esa marine que yo?!... que al final yo no soy nada para ti mientras te pones a soñar con esa chica... yo que no puedo evitar mirarte mientras duermes y sentir que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... yo... yo...- Luffy se dio vuelta, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos pero sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas fueran notadas. Todas las chicas en la tribuna se conmovieron y también se pusieron a llorar.

Zoro se sintió como un ser horrible, al ver al tan alegre chico ponerse a llorar así. Lentamente le puso las manos en los hombros.-Luffy... mírame por favor.-el chico le obedeció, se miraron directamente.

-Tu lo eres todo para mi, lo siento si te di a pensar otra cosa.-le decía olvidándose de todo el mundo que miraba.

-Wow Zoro se disculpo.-murmuro Ussop.-Eso quiere decir que el día del juicio final a llegado! Waaaaaahh!-y se puso a correr por todos lados. Nadie se percato de el de todas formas.

-Zoro...-Luffy se limpio las lagrimas restantes, y recibió un pequeño y tierno beso.

-Ai shiteru.-le susurro al oído.

-Yo también te amo.-exclamo feliz el chico de goma y siguieron besándose.

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas por la escenita montada. Sanji se volvió a desmayar, esto era demasiado para el, Robin, como siempre, se rió feliz por sus nakamas y dejo a un lado la caja.

-Parece que ahora van a realizar un ritual de apareamiento, que interesante ò.o.-dijo el renito doctor viendo atentamente como la pareja empezaba a acariciarse sin pudor.

-Oigan consíganse un cuarto, hay menores presentes!-Ussop le había tapado los ojos a Chopper, que quería seguir viendo el interesante ritual de apareamiento XD. Después de recibir una mirada asesina de parte de Zoro y Luffy, el espadachín cargo en brazos al moreno y se retiro a un lugar mas privado, para desilusión de las fanáticas en la tribuna. (y para mi T-T)

-Tu preparaste todo esto, verdad?-pregunto el artillero a Robin.

-Acaso era tan obvio?-la morena sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ah por mi esta bien, pero a Sanji le va a llevar tiempo.-ambos miraron al rubio todavía tendido en el piso como muerto. Pocos momentos después entraron Nami, que traía arrastrando a la pobre conductora, tan muerta como el cocinero.

-De que me perdí?-dijo la pelirroja visiblemente mas calmada.

-De nada, solo de otra pelea entre Sanji y Zoro, de un ataque de celos de Luffy, y de la declaración de Zoro por nuestro capitán.- comento el reno revisando a los dos tirados en el piso.

-Hasta que al fin el cabeza dura se lo dice, ya se estaban poniendo pesados con tanto melodrama. Adonde se fueron?

-Pues a algún cuarto por ahí, a demostrarse todo su "amor"-dijo Ussop con un escalofrió y cara de asco.

Nami sonrió y saco una cámara fotográfica de quien sabe donde.-Bien, nos vemos en el Merry, yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes.-"Estoy segura de que las fans yaoistas pagaron una fortuna por algunas fotos de esos dos" se rió de forma macabra la navegante.

-Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy.-dijo Miko semincorporada, con par de dientes caídos.-La próxima semana no se pierdan la entrevista al elenco de Yu Yu Hakusho, eso si vivo para contarlo...-y la pelinegro se desplomo en el suelo.

Fin.

Les gusto? En principio lo escribí por diversión XD pero después pensé que no seria tan malo si lo publicaba.

Ya saben, mande todos su comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo n0n.

Ja ne.


End file.
